Submission
by spopococ
Summary: Life would always be like a game of chess. You play one piece at a time, you win some, you lose some, but in the end, I always got what I wanted... Submission.  Lelouch/Suzaku YAOI. For Stoic-Genius, long overdue.


I needed motivation to get back into writing. A one or two-shot seemed as good of an idea as any, but FFVII was failing me, so I returned to my beloved GEASS. Let me know what you think.

**Warnings: Yaoi, coarse language, possible OOC.**

**

* * *

**

GEASS. It was my gift, my prize, my curse, my blessing, all in one. It bent the will power of any who stood in my way, it's potency enough to leave me with dominance over any objection that should arise, any rebellions that should form. But even with all its potency, it held weaknesses. It only worked once on each individual, and there were those in the world who had the rare ability to resist it. It rendered me more powerful than I'd ever have imagined, yet I was not invincible. Quite often, our worst enemies could be found in a mirror.

Violet eyes stared back at me, filled with a loathing of that which they found difficulty in comprehending. Behind them though, they taunted me with ghosts of what were and hopes of what could be. And there, deep in the back, was him. He was always there, a constant reminder of my desires that even the most carnal of man had. He was an echo of the dreams that filled my slumber, of sweat coated skin, of heated exchanges, guttural sounds, endless torture filled pleasure... But in reality, he was an enemy, a figure who held more of a history than a future with me. Should he find out my true identity as Zero, all that ever was would crash and burn before anything had the opportunity to form. I rested my head against the mirror, memories lingering of today's meetings, of exchanged words, of lingering gazes, of the slightest touches that burnt my skin and sped my blood. Every moment spent with him was filled with danger and filled with expectations that would likely never be fulfilled. 'Suzaku...' the name fell unbidden from my lips, as my fingers rested against the glass. I turned and headed to my bedroom, falling back onto my mattress with a barely restrained sigh of frustration. His image lingered as my eyes fell closed, and I was graced with dreams of chocolate hair and emerald eyes for the fourth time this week.

* * *

"Lelouch," a voice drifted through my slumbers, "Lelouch, wake up. You promised you would come out for lunch today." I opened bleary eyes to find him standing by my bed, a soft smile toying along his lips as he shook me gently. "You always were a heavy sleeper."

"Suzaku?"

"Yes. We're running late, remember?" he sighed, pulling me into an upright position and handing me a comb for my unruly hair.

"Don't expect me to dress you…" he teased, and I smiled slightly in spite of myself.

"We've seen so little of you lately," he smiled softly again, "It's nice to see that you do still smile."

Not often, Suzaku, not often. But he'd best not be lead to believe that. It was hard not to let my guard down around someone who made me so comfortable, but the truth was that he was a servant of Britannia, and a knight of round nonetheless.

"I wasn't aware we had a set time for lunch," I remarked, stretching as I rubbed at my eyes, before swinging my legs over the edge of my bed.

"Most people eat lunch at around midday," he said dryly, turning my alarm to face me. The time flashed half past noon, and I inwardly groaned. Double identities left little time for regular sleep patterns, and life itself had become hectic enough to bear conscious ease during slumber itself. He'd turned his back to allow me to change, and I had full access to allow my eyes to rove along his body. He had a slender form, almost feminine in some aspects, but muscles protruded in some spots, and I found my pulse quickening already. He turned slightly as I was pulling up my trousers and caught me staring, offering a small smile in return.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, and I offered a small nod, pointedly turning my gaze.

He was more than a distraction now, idly chatting as we headed for the local food district. He caught a few looks from passers by, who may very well have recognised him as a knight. There were other looks a little less pure than simple curiosity however, and filled me with a poisonous possessiveness that I had difficulty in fighting back. Suzaku was mine; he just didn't know it yet.

"Was there anything in particular you felt like devouring today?" He asked, and I shook my head, dispelling the immediate answer I'd had of 'you'.

"I agreed simply to spend time with you. I'm happy to have whatever you'd like," I replied, and he flung an arm around my shoulder. A wide smile crossed his lips, and he let out a small laugh.

"Ah Lelouch! Doesn't this remind you of when we were children and we would ask for money to go into town with Nunnally, and you would say the very same thing?"

Come to think of it, yes. I'd always been drawn to him. He was like some kind of dark chocolate. You knew how horribly bad it would be for you in the long run, but you wanted it then and there and didn't care how you got it, or how you had it… He was rich in aroma, and texture, and most likely in taste… Ah lord…

"You've been a little distant today," He frowned slightly, his arm still across my shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, giving him a soft smile, and drawing one from him in return.

"I have a lot on my mind," I said simply, "I hope you haven't been taking it personally."

"You seem so worn out these days, Lelouch. Is it something you'd like to discuss?"

Yes. But to do so would be disastrous. Instead, I shook my head and placed my arm across his lower back, smiling wider.

"I'm starving, let's eat."

He nodded, and took his arm from around me to approach a sushi bar. The cold that I felt as soon as it was gone was almost unbearable.

* * *

I sat at my desk and poured over the tactical plans and strategies spread out before me. With maneuvers such as these, great risks were taken, but the conquest of Britannia drew nearer to my grasp. The only real threat to this operation was… God, every waking moment, he stalked my consciousness… I let my head fall forward onto the wooden surface, letting out a soft sigh in the process. Some little solace could be found in a distinct lack of C.C's presence, but it did little to ease a troubled mind. She'd return, as would the inevitable thoughts of Suzaku himself. Lunch had been flawless. He'd smiled warmly the entire time, genuinely appearing to appreciate my presence, as he languidly chewed his way through his meal and treated me to ice cream shortly after. His harmless body contact had sent my system haywire, my body reacting to every touch as if it was fire, and I'd retired to my room flushed and aroused. He'd knocked on the door shortly afterwards and asked if I'd felt alright. I'd told him to not worry; I was just feeling a little unwell. He offered to stay the night for if I needed him, and I reluctantly agreed. Having him so near of a night time could only be disastrous, a part of me reasoned, but logic told me it would be harmless. He'd done it many times before and I'd resisted the temptation. I seldom found the need to relieve myself, but my body was aching with each movement of my trousers against my skin. I still resisted, allowing little more than a frustrated groan against my desk, before my mind began to twist possibilities through my head that I refused to accept.

He'd watched me today at lunch. I could feel his eyes trailing along my skin and when I'd turned to meet his gaze, his eyes abruptly turned, and his cheeks just barely flushed. It was as if I'd caught him doing something he thought he shouldn't have been doing.

"If he was even just a little curious…"my mind reasoned, but I shook my head. It hadn't been the only instance though. We'd been walking along the main shopping strip, and I'd stumbled over a small child that was running through the aisles. I lost my balance just slightly, and he'd grabbed me by the waist, pulling me upright against his own form. He'd seemed almost breathless for a moment, his eyes hovering just centimeters from my own as they widened slightly, his cheeks flaring once again. He then pushed it aside however, lifting me to stand on my own and offering a small laugh.

"_You're so clumsy. You'll end up getting yourself killed if you don't pay a little more attention."_

On the contrary, I may very well end up dying from paying too much… My throat was dry, and I doubted that all of _that_ kind of thought was helping in the slightest. I reluctantly stood and peeled the plans off of my slightly sweat-coated forehead, before shuffling along the hallway to the kitchen. Perhaps it was my bloodline, but my body seldom let me drink any water that was not filtered, so I headed to the sink and turned on the tap, looking out across the sitting room, and seizing slightly.

Suzaku had chosen to fall asleep on the couch in front of the TV. It had turned off by now, the timer seemingly having kicked in, and he was sprawled beneath a thin blanket. His bare torso was uncovered, flawless, tight, smooth skin stretched across his well defined muscles, as he lay with a hand across his forehead and the other across his stomach. His lips were slightly parted, and the drapes were left open, allowing the full moon to cast an ethereal glow from the outside. Oh Lord… He rolled over slightly, and his calves and lower thighs were now uncovered, tantalizing me like nobody would believe… His body was amazing. Far too modest to show off his figure around me, I'd only ever been able to imagine such a vast amount of exposed skin.

"Lelouch…" He murmured, and I stilled. I'd been caught staring.

"Yes?"

But he said nothing, only letting out a soft sigh, his body turning slightly. He'd called to me in his sleep… I abandoned my thoughts of water and slowly moved across the tiled floor to the sitting room, standing beside the couch and staring down at him with barely restrained desire. My fingers itched to reach out and brush the stray strands from his face, as they moved slightly with every breath he took.

"Lel_ouch_…" He repeated, this time trailing out the second syllable, almost a murmur, into the darkness. I knelt beside him, noting that his cheeks were slightly flushed, and his breath was a little more shallow than usual. He was dreaming of me, and it seemed as if… I knew what it _seemed_ like, but it was highly unlikely…

"Suzaku…" I murmured, my fingers betraying me as they reached out and finally dislodged the hair from his forehead, placing it behind his ear. He let out a content murmur, before turning and nuzzling my fingers with his cheek. It was then that his eyes snapped open, and he sat bolt upright, clutching my hand as if by reflex.

His eyes were wide, as he focused in the darkness to settle on my face. The moonlight revealed enough of his expression to show confusion, as I squeezed on of the hands holding mine, and he groggily muttered my name. I said nothing, transfixed with his bare skin, his warm hands, his lust filled eyes. There was no doubting that his dreams had been filled with me in a manner that was not entirely chaste, and I simply waited for him to speak further.

"…What are you doing here?" He asked, still in confusion.

"You dreamt of me, and I came," I murmured, and his cheeks visibly flared, his hands dropping mine abruptly. His mouth dropped open slightly, and he slowly let his breath out after seemingly holding it in.

"L-Lelouch…" He stammered, his cheeks burning brighter as he watched one of my hands twitch at the sight of his wide expanse of skin. He self-consciously pulled the sheets up over him, and watched me with that same persistent confusion along his flushed features. The last thing I wanted to do was scare him off, but my body was begging me to take up on Suzaku's sub-conscious desires and devour him where he sat.

"Yes?" I said simply, and he swallowed hard, my fingertips reaching out to just barely touch his skin.

"I… I have to go…" He choked, his cheeks still burning slightly as his gaze flicked from my lips to my eyes in a frantic battle within himself. Alright, it seemed that he wanted me; he just didn't want to accept that he did. I'd change that.

I slowly backed off from him, smirking at him in the dark.

"There's no need to leave, Suzaku," I murmured, "Stay the rest of the night. I'll head back to bed…"

He opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing, as I stood and turned slowly.

"Sleep well Suzaku," I murmured, and he nodded, his eyes wide and confused. Life would always be like a game of chess. You play one piece at a time, you win some, you lose some, but in the end, I always got what I wanted.

* * *

It had been two days since I'd found out about Suzaku's… flustered feelings around me. Whether it was lust or more was something that I would deal with later. I was yet to determine the nature of my own feelings, let alone his. I'd been slow, smooth, very subtle, but I knew that every small, deliberate action I made had sent visible sparks through him that even he couldn't hide. Even now as he stared at the computer screen before him in a web design class, I leant towards his screen as I stood beside him, resting against his chair and leaning in so that my mouth was brushing lightly against the back of his ear.

"I'm happy to see that you've got a lot of skill with your hands Suzaku," I smirked, as the drawing he was doing on the tablet before him was suddenly streaked with a thick black line. He'd slipped as my hand had lightly gripped his shoulder and my lips had brushed a little closer to his lobe, leaving his computer masterpiece in dire need of repair. I slipped away then, hearing his breath come out in a long exhale. He'd been holding it in. It was a fact I took great pleasure in identifying.

The day after, however, Suzaku had been called away on military business, and the news stories regarding the enigma that was Zero was on the rise. It was how it should be, with the public blissfully unaware that their heroic figure in black was a direct descendant of the very man they had come to despise. My feelings of content, however, were merely in the fact that one member of that public, the one that mattered most, was also blissfully ignorant of the darkness walking alongside him when he returned from his duties.

"Who'd have ever thought I would be working as a knight?" he sighed, his jacket slung over his shoulders as we walked home from classes. He had returned to some state of normality with me, and whilst it was comforting to know that he had relaxed around me once more as I listened to his tales of knight duties, I still wanted him to know just what it was I wanted to progress into with our friendship.

"Things are not always how we'd like to imagine," I remarked casually, and he nodded, a smile creeping along his lips.

"You're right, Lelouch," He murmured, offering a knowing smirk as he looked up at me from the corner of his eyes, "As you often are."

The simple action, the coy smirk, the glint of mischief in his eyes… It was too much. He had changed from shy and shaky, to bold and daring in the blink of an eyelid, and I had near staggered with the simple veracity of it. It seemed as if something in Suzaku had just caved. So, when he opened the door and stepped inside, I stepped in afterwards, waiting for him to close the door behind us as he so often did.

"You know, Lelouch," He said slowly, my mind barely registering the words as my intentions sunk in and my own abruptly conceived plans began to take a hold. He turned to close the door behind me, and as he did, I turned. I placed a hand either side of him and effectively pinned him against the door as I smirked into his wide, almost apprehensive eyes. Whatever he was about to tell me was lost, as his lips parted slightly, and his words caught in his throat. He hadn't expected it, but it seemed as if he may very well have wanted it as much as I did. I couldn't bear it any longer and leant as close as was physically possible without actually touching our lips. I held his gaze, as his breath came out warm and sharp against my own mouth, his eyes glazing slightly, as his teeth gently worried his bottom lip. I watched, almost captivated, the pair of us silenced apart from our increasingly unsteady breath, as his teeth slid over his lips and pulled them into his mouth just slightly, before releasing them to return to their usual firm position. He repeated the action several times, and the tension was unbearable.

I said nothing, as I lowered my teeth to his lips to do the worrying for him. For a few terrifying moments, he did nothing. I didn't care. I couldn't stop now, and he dare not have tried, less I resort to less consensual methods of tasting his lips… After a few moments however, his hands flew to the front of my blazer and clutched on for dear life, a short, almost desperate groan filtering through his mouth. It was enough to cease any further inhibitions on either of our behalves, and I released his lip with a light snapping sound. I let him breathe only briefly, before placing my mouth fully over his and stealing what little oxygen he had within him. My tongue barely had time to work its way past his lips, before his hands pulled me closer and slid around my waist to my lower back, pressing me so firmly against him that I finally felt _everything_ that he had left unspoken between us the past few tantalizing days. His lips broke from mine at the contact, his head falling back and hitting the door as he let out a breathless moan. My own desires had my head spinning so fast that I fell forward, my head resting against his shoulder as I bit back a moan of my own, his hand sliding to cup my backside in an almost demanding manner. My smirk grew, as I raised my gaze from his shoulder and met his lustful eyes. He almost seemed as surprised with his sudden eagerness as I had initially been.

"You want me," I said simply, and he nodded, seemingly reluctantly.

"Lelouch…"

"Why fight?" I asked, taking one of my hands from the door behind him, and sliding it down his chest to cup the front of his pants, pleasantly surprised with the prominent bulge I found and the breathless moan that came as a result. He rolled his hips, pushing himself further into my grasp, and his head lolled forward to rest against my shoulder, his teeth sinking into my skin through my shirt as another muffled groan came shortly after. I leant to whisper to him and inform him of all the dirty ways I would have him should he cave just a little further, as I saw a thin film of sweat forming across his skin with his resistance he continued to put up. It was a fleeting notion, however, as the moment was halted in its heated tracks.

"Lelouch?" A soft voice called, and the pair of us stilled, Suzaku near shoving me from him as he stood upright.

I loved my sister with nearly every fiber of my being, but at that very moment, I wished she had been anywhere but in my company.

"N-Nunnally…" I stammered slightly, as I straightened myself as abruptly as Suzaku just had, and turned to see her at the end of the hall, a soft smile on her lips.

"Welcome home, brother!" she called, navigating her chair towards us, "I thought I heard Suzaku?"

He faltered for merely a moment, his eyes locking with mine in a startled state of arousal, and I was silently grateful for Nunnally's lack of sight in that instance. There was no mistaking what was on his mind.

"I'm here…Nunnally…" He said firmly, allowing his usual warmth to casually seep through his tone, despite his somewhat… rigid stance…

"Oh Suzaku, it's always so nice to see you. We often hear of you during the news whilst you are gone," Nunnally said, slight concern over her features. A part of me overcame my onslaught of arousal then, as Suzaku's tense features seemingly melted away, as he knelt by Nunnally's chair and took her hand in his own.

"You worry far too much," He said quietly, "I am well looked after. It's my duty to serve."

"Still, we do like to keep a close watch on you, don't we brother?" She asked, now smiling in my direction, seemingly well aware of where I was. I met his gaze briefly, noticing just a flash of desire there as I replied with a simple 'yes'.

"You should most certainly stay tonight," Nunnally smiled, her delicate fingers curling around his, "It's always a good idea to rest well after times of hard work. Won't you stay, Suzaku?"

He agreed whole-heartedly, always eager to please, but something told me he would not be getting a satisfactory amount of sleep tonight, if he were to reside within a mile of my quarters. If the slight flash in his eyes as he met mine was any indication, he had much the same ideas.

* * *

**A/N:** Stand-alone? Lemony chapter? Lemme know.


End file.
